Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method for an image processing device having a function to reperform a job and a function to completely delete job data.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) having a Reprint/Resend function capable of reperforming printing and sending at any timing by saving image data after performing a job, such as printing, sending, etc.
On the other hand, accompanying a rise in awareness of security in recent years, there is also an MFP having a function to completely delete image data by deleting management information immediately after the job is performed and further by overwriting the data by real data in order to prevent the image data remaining in an HDD etc. after the job is performed from being intercepted etc. by another (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H09-284572 (1997)).
It is hardly possible for a user (for example, an administrator etc. of an MFP) who desires to make use of the function to completely delete the above-described job to simultaneously intend to make use of the function to reperform the job by saving the image data after the job is performed. That is, the function to reperform a job and the function to completely delete a job are in an incompatible relationship.